


Stay Gold pt.3

by Gay_writer



Series: Stay Gold [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Secret Crush, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_writer/pseuds/Gay_writer
Summary: Heather-- In which Eiji is heather and Both Ash and Shorter are madly in love with him.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Series: Stay Gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897786
Kudos: 41





	Stay Gold pt.3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!

Heather 

\-- In which Eiji is heather and Both Ash and Shorter are madly in love with him. 

_________________________________________

Third Person's POV, 

It was the third of December, snow was falling down the gorgeous and busy streets of New York city. A group of 3 people walked down the road, 2 boys and a girl all smiling as they each hold a cup of coffee from starbucks. 

"Ash! Let me barrow your sweater!" The girl asked, Lilian York is beautiful girl with long brown hair and ocean blue eyes- she is Shorter's cousin, and she likes Ash. 

"Why? Don't you have your own?" Ash asked, pouting as he pulled out another sweater from his bag, he always came prepared though Lilian couldnt help but want the Jacket he is wearing. He once let Shorter wear it, why can't she. 

Ash likes Shorter....

However she buried that thought and smiled, pulling the jacket and putting it on her tiny figure. "You guys gonna do something tonight?" She asked looking at them as they finally enter the warm halls of the college they are studying at. 

"Probably do some homework-" 

"Nerd!" Shorter exclaimed, as Ash rolled his eyes and threw his beanie on the male. "Shut up you muscle head" 

Lilian just gigles, smiling she took off the red sweater she had borrowed. "Here Ash-" 

"Nah" Ash stated smiling in a friendly way- he looks beautiful. 

"Keep it! It looks better on you that me anyways" he stated as he pulled out his specs, putting them on as he pulled his brown trench coat closer to him,his green scarf still wrapped on his neck. 

Shorter teased him, jumping over him and wrapped his hands on Ash's neck. 

Those complements were platonic, Lilian knows it but she can't help but blush and hope a little- maybe- maybe she had a chance on him. 

Smiling she fiddles with the hem on the lovely red sweater before snapping herself up and looked at Ash and Shorter, Shorter had his arms wrapped around the Male's neck. 

"So wanna come over my place tonight? My mom bought the new video game I asked for-" she stopped seeing their attention wasn't on her anymore. 

Both Ash's and Shorter's eyes were glued on one person, and one person alone. Those eyes that hold pure awe, adoration and love, can never be directed towards her, No- not to her but to the beautiful specimen. 

A specimen named Eiji, Okumura Eiji. The transfer student that majored in photography and her Heather. 

Eiji is the textbook definition of a beautiful yet handsome figure. Fluffy black hair and a pair of big brown eyes, soft pale skin and a good body, matching set with his kind and lovely soul-he was the perfect Heather. 

"Goodmorning Eiji" Ash waved as the older male smiled and waved at them back, smiling as he walked towards him. "Ohayo, Ashu" he looked at Ash. "Ohayo, Shorter" he then looked at Shorter. "Ohayo Liliane" then at Liliane. 

"Goodmorning Eiji" 

"Sup Eiji!" 

Both Ash and Shorter stated, smiling as the pull the warmly dressed boy closer to them. "Ahhhh~ Eiji is so warm!" Shorter cried out dramatically and nuzzled his face on Eiji's fluffy black hair. 

"Oi! Quit pushing me you muscle pig" Ash groaned out, clinging to Eiji's side as he raised his foot and kicked Shorter's tight. "Ack!" The tallest out of them all groaned and dropped on his knees, "Shorter?!" Eiji called out worriedly but Ash smirked, pulling Eiji closed and stucked his tongue out at the fallen man. 

"That's what you get for hogging Eiji to yourself!" 

"Damn you- you punk!!" 

What a site for sore eyes. Ran through Lilian's mind as she look at the lovely scene infront of her. She could have enjoyed it, if it wasn't the people he love the most, flirting with another person. 

Eiji just laughed, pure and soft as he hug both males hands close to his chest. "Now..now, don't fight you two" he stated, smiling ever so beautiful as Shorter turned around. "Lilian! You coming?" He asked, smiling as Lilian forced out her own and shook her head. 

"No! You guys go ahead! I have physics 2!" She stated, groaning in annoyance as Eiji gigles at her, God! Even his gigle is beautiful! 

Why would Ash ever think of kissing me!? She asked herself- trying to keep in the tears as she waved for them goodbye and turned around- walking away. "I'm not even as pretty as Eiji" she whispered- clutching her book as she looked down on the red sweater on her hand. He gave me his sweater, she thought but smiled sadly and walked down another corner, slamming her back only the wall and slide down. 

"Its just polyester" she whispered, burying her face onto it as she pulled her feet into her chest, crying silently in the empty halls. 

"I wish I were Eiji" she whispered. 

\--------------

Shorter Wong, albeit not as popular as Aslan Jade Callenreese, a.k.a the Ash Lynx-he is still well loved by everyone. 

As the captain of football team- he is well respected by the males, seen as a Godly ally figure against their worst enemy- The Ash Lynx!! 

Some girls would also slide in his dms and flirt with him, at first he flirted back- keep them swooning over him, but same as Ash- when the two of them got admitted to the college of their choice- they met someone and stopped. 

Ofcourse that someone is Okumura Eiji, the handsome and kind Student Body Leader. The bunny boy had Ash and Shorter wrapped on his fingers.

Practice was soon finish. 

Clark can't help buy click his tongue as he went in the locker room for athletes, and saw Shorter Wong- their captain sighing over a picture of Eiji and Ash- his gay. 

"Oi! What are you doing?" He asked roughly, glaring at the fluff of a man who looked at him as if he had just entered nirvana and got fucked in the ass. 

Shorter gave a long dreamy sighed as he stood up and hug Clark, sending the male to a blushing mess. "Hey! Let go of me! Let go of me you pervert" he exclaimed, blushing- he will never admit that he likes him.

"Moh! Let me be happy okay!! Ash finally manage to straighten his balls and join me and Eiji on our Saturday date!!" Shorter exclaimed, blushing happily as Clark can feel his heart shatter. 

Eiji Okumura and Ash Lynx- how annoying. 

"Then? What the fuck does it have to do with me! Let go or I'll kick your shin!" Clark threatens as Shorter gasped and pulled away, holding his dick as he looked at Clark- scared. 

"You wouldn't dare!" He screamed as Clark smirked, stomping his foot as Shorter squealed- even if Shorter is taller and more buff-he doesn't look scary, infact- his overly friendly.

"Try me-" Clark said, smirking as he tackle down Shorter and begun to tickle his side.

"Ah?-ahahhahahhahahaha!! Holy-hahahhahaha-fuck-ack!! Stop-hahhahahahaha!" Shorter's laugh was bells to Clark's ears as he kept going- smiling happily. 

"C-Clark!! I-im gonna shit myself-ghahhahahahahahah!!" Shorter wheezed out, trying to push the smaller male off him, but is to weak cause of the barrage of tickles. 

The moment was soon ruined when another member came in. "Captain!" He called out to Shorter, Clark stopped his movements- blushing as they were seen in such a sight. 

Shorter saw Clark stop so he took this opportunity to push the Male off softly and sat up- his chest bare. 

"What is it Bones?" Shorter asked as Bones rolled his eyes, smiling. "The bunny and the lynx is outside- waiting for you!" He stated, eyeing Shorter in amusement as he see the male brighten before panicked. 

"Shit!! If Ash is in there- his probably having a countdown!!" He exclaimed, hurriedly running to his locker and opening it- grabbing some shirt- he didn't even bother to fix his hair a she threw in some clothes and plunged his dirty practice clothes in his gym bags, "Thanks Bones!!" Shorter exclaimed, hopping on one leg as he walked why putting his shoes on. 

Bones can only laugh seeing the sight of their usually cool boss melt down. Clark stood up, having finished packing up he pat Bones as a goodbye and walked out of the locker rooms. 

Clark always takes the long route- it's more quiet and peaceful. 

"Shorter! Stop!" A soft shrieked echoed as Clark stopped on his feet and looked up ahead. He watch and he stare d with Shorter holding Okumura Eiji's hand arms wrapped around Ash's shoulder and somehow Clark suddenly felt cold in his jacket. 

Buy he couldnt blame any of them, especially Eiji who had been nothing but nice to him. Eiji helped him when he was failing class and understood that he had problems. 

Eiji talked to him and even went as far to befriend him- his an Angel and Clark isn't surprised Ash and Shorter fell in love with him- though a deep and ugly part of him wish Eiji would just dissapere so he can have Shorter. 

They got you mesmerised , Clark thought as he looked at Shorter's smitten eyes as he looked down on Ash who is blushing and on Eiji's who is gigling. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes and lean on the wall, watching the three leave the campus- he sighed and slide down seeing that he is all alone, he felt wet- on his face- something dripped down.

"Tears?" He asked himself, smiling as he pulled up his hands and wiped the said tears by his jacket. 

Why is he so stupid? Why would Shorter even kiss him? Clearly his not as beautiful as Ash and Eiji- heck! He can only dream of it. 

Sighing he pulled out the ugly yellow sweater from his bag, the one Shorter gave him when they first met- he was soaked and the rain was eating him up- Shorter ever so kind offered him the ugly sweater- it was out of kindness, not romantic but Clark can't help but imagine. 

He chuckled as he look at the dark empty hallway- he never listed to Conan Gray- okay, maybe he did listen one time and the irony of his lovelife- cane be described on that song he listed to. 

"I wish I were Heather"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!  
> Sorry for any type if typo!!


End file.
